Mechanoid Arc: Episode 1
Characters * Atlanta Crew: A group of Mechanoids who died stopping the Scourge in their Universe. By the power of Sol they have been revived and sent on a quest on Ra Gaan ** SolZen: The captain who is reluctant to take his crew on another suicide run. ** Akreious: Security Officer, and adventurer. ** Zombie: The Head of Engineer ** Sentinel: Part of the Engineering Crew ** Clee: Part of the security, he has doubts about his superiors and their mission. ** Stephan: First Officer, and spiritual adviser of her captain. ** Amir: Head of Security ** MoonShard: Navigation's Officer ** Hoshino: The chief medical officer. ** Various Other Crew Members: * Ra Gaan: A Super Robot that turns into a starship, serves as the vessel of the Crew. Is introverted and usually taciturn. * Maxion Prime: The goal of the quest, a legendary Mechanoid King. Appears * The Scourge: The Anathium powered/created machines which seek to spread their corruption but also stop the Atlanta Quest. * Leviathan: Astro Dragon Part 1 Fire was he remembered, what he saw. He was with his enemy as plasma bolts of absurd size rained down around them like droplets of rain, putting the world to the flames and casting them all into death's yawning maw. He experienced fire, and pain, and light, but now only the pain was gone. He arose, a humanoid mass off energy, with little bright stars for eyes, and an orange/red body of pure energy in a mass of fire. It took him a moment before he realized the fire all around him was massive have. He looked up to see the titanic entity looking down at him. Their flesh was fire, their skin was bright light, their bones were lightning and he could see the prismatic currents flowing through his veins, all without being consumed by the light. His hair was a group of gilded tendrils, the same energy that made up the shape of his eyes. Within them, were a mass of crimson flames, while golden stars, miniature suns served as his pupils. In the left eye however, was a jade glow from the center of the star. The little being stumbled and fell back to his knees in shock. He was never that religious in life, but now in this creature's presence, in its palm, he felt the fear of god. He knew instinctively that the massive assault of light, would've vaporized were he still alive. "Who...are you...?" the little thing asked. "I am Sol..." said the giant being. His mouth did not move, but his words were heard, calm, stoic...almost bored in tone. "Heh...so's mine..." "I know, 'SolZen'. I have called you here for a purpose, snatched you from death maw for a reason." "Okay..." "I find your simpering in fear...tiresome..." Lava flowed up the giant's person, cooling into a sort of red rock, segmented armor, of smooth polished crimson rock, while his face became a marble mask, a smooth face of polished yet mobile stone. He sported a golden crown, and his golden lack became fiery strands. The little one found himself clad in metal, a mechanoid body, mostly red with yellow to create flame designs, and blue legs. His body sported kibble, parts that said he turned into a ground vehicle. "You and your crew, I cast you back into the waking world, onto my own vessel and servant, Ra Gaan. I bless you with my Talisman of life, to guide you to the Mechanoid King, Maxion." "...Why...?" "Your enemies, the Scourge, they still function." "Impossible...!" "It is, the anathema blood that births them, sustains them, it is a plague that has spread across the multiverse. Now is the time that we move to end this plague once and for all. For that, you must complete this task..." "Oh, so no pressure..." "You have doubts...?" "Hello I lead my team to a suicide mission, a war that could not be won, without sacrificing all of us!" "You stood resolute in the face of oblivion, you saved your world..." "Find someone else..." The rumbling, the rage SolZen felt, echoed in his soul like an earthquake. Such was the ire radiated from the giant. "You will complete your mission." "What happened to 'free will'?" "You have already made your choices, now you must reach them. This doubt, this self-loathing, is beneath you and irritates me. You know well enough the cost of your failure, or, you at least have an inkling of what that means." "I don't like this..." "That has never stopped you before..." "So how do we do this..." Beams of incinerating light shot from Sol's eyes, striking SolZen. The mechanoid awoke on the floor of the dark room, awoken by phantom pain. "Oh, he's a mean spawn of a glitch..." he said sighing in pain.Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse Category:Mechanoid Arc Category:Fan Episodes